History
by Sophanna
Summary: Emma Swan moved away from Storybrooke at at the age of 20, when she comes back home after 7 years she's surprised to find that things are much different than she expected. She's even more surprised when her childhood crush doesn't even recognize her and she's determined to make him. The only problem standing her her way is that Killian Jones happens to be her brothers best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've started another fic! This one probably wont be updated as constantly as Reborn but I'll try to get things out there as fast as I can!**

 **I love this AU so I couldn't help myself from writing my own version of it! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Emma Swan had never imagined that her life would end up like this. She never thought she would end up right where she started, the small town of Storybrooke, Maine.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Emma's best friend asks while lifting Emma's embarrassingly light bag into the back of her truck. She hadn't traveled with much considering that she'd started sending her things to her new apartment about a month ago, not that there was much of that either.

Ruby had kindly agreed to pick Emma up at the airport when her foster brother David had called and said there was an emergency at the sheriff's station. David's wife Mary Margaret would have offered if she wasn't currently in the middle of teaching her fourth grade class, so she can't exactly leave in the middle of the day. Emma told David it was no big deal and that Ruby would be able to do it and thankfully her friend was able to follow through.

"Talk to who?" Of course Emma knows who Ruby is talking about but she refuses to acknowledge the man she definitely hadn't been thinking about the whole flight back to Storybrooke. She wasn't thinking about how she was looking forward to seeing him again for the first time in seven years. It's not like she's spent countless nights imagining what it would be like to show her brothers best friend how much she'd changed. How she went from the nerdy, annoying little sister to the grown woman that she's become. She didn't think about how satisfying it would be too see her brothers best friend, (who she'd had a crush on since pre-school) see how much she's matured. Mentally and physically.

What used to be short and overly curly blond hair had thinned out into soft waves that elegantly drape around her shoulders. Emma had said goodbye to her braces a long time ago and she'd swapped out her glasses for contacts. Emma Swan had grown from the little girl who wrote the name Killian Jones over and over again in her Journal, to a mature woman who doesn't take anyones shit. At least that's what she thought had happened to her when she moved to New York, but apparently she's still capable of making giant mistakes.

It's been seven years since Emma's lived permanently in her home town. She'd moved away when she was only twenty years old to get a fresh start, whatever that means. Emma's still not even sure that was the actual reason, or if there was a real reason at all.

Emma had kept in touch with David of course. He and Mary Margaret visited almost every other month. Over the past few years those visits turned into once every six months when they had their first child, and when they found out the second was on the way they mostly just used skype and phone calls. Not that Emma's complaining of course. She knew moving away meant not seeing her brother as often as she'd like too.

Ruby of course wouldn't let Emma forget about her. She called almost every other night and was very big on surprise visits. Emma wouldn't have it any other way of course. Ruby is definitely one of a kind.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ruby scolds while Emma hops into the passenger side meeting Ruby's glare behind the wheel. Emma sticks out her tongue and gets comfortable. It's going to be a long drive if Ruby keeps it up with the questions.

The familiar smell of her friends truck fills Emma's senses. Her eyes land on the Royal Pine air freshener that's shaped as a tree hanging from the rearview mirror. It's been there for as long as Emma can remember and she's not even sure it does anything any more. None the less the comforting smell of forest that lingers in the truck's interior settles the nerves boiling in Emma's stomach. She's not sure why she's nervous but she can't shake the feeling deep in her chest.

"You know who I'm talking about." Ruby raises a suggestive eyebrow as she turns her keys bringing the vehicle to life. Emma watches the beads that hang alongside the air freshener swing from side to side as Ruby starts out of the airports parking lot with more speed than necessary.

Emma contemplates her answer and decides that playing dumb is they best way to go if she wants to avoid a conversation about the men in her life, or at least one particular man in her life, the one she left behind in New York. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ruby turns onto the main road and starts toward town. It's only about an hour drive but if Ruby keeps this up it's going to feel like an two, or maybe three.

"Oh come on Emma! Are we not going to talk about how the man you spent the majority of your childhood swooning over is going to be in the same room as you tonight?!" Ruby exclaims obviously very excited about the fact.

"I don't swoon." Emma glares.

Mary Margaret had been so kind to plan a welcome home party in honor of Emma's return. It's a very kind gesture but Emma would much rather spend the time unpacking than meeting everyone from her long forgotten past. Thankfully her new apartment is just below her brothers so she'll be able to slip away unnoticed after she's made her rounds.

"Look, it's been so long he probably won't even recognize me." Emma shrugs trying to seem unfazed at the idea of seeing him again. When really the idea sends her stomach spinning in different directions. It was only a crush that he'd brushed off multiple times, and by the time Emma was leaving Storybrooke he barely paid attention to the fact that she existed. But the past is the past and Emma is a grown woman. Things are much more complicated than high school crushes.

"Of course he won't recognize you!" Ruby exclaims like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Do you see how hot you got!" At that Emma rolls her eyes and turns up the radio, giving Ruby the signal to stop talking. Thankfully her friend takes the hint.

When they get into town a feeling of deja vu passes through Emma's body. She'd only come back to visit once in the seven years that she was gone. She truly tried to come more often but work always seemed to get in the way. She'll always regret not coming home for David and Mary Margaret's wedding. They said they understood and weren't mad at all but Emma could hear the disappointment in their voices when she'd called and told them the news. The only time she did come home was two days after their first child was born, she had only stayed a few hours but Emma thought she owed them that much considering how much she already missed. They knew how much strength it took for Emma to be there and they understood when she told them she wasn't staying.

"I'll stop by before the party and help you get ready." Ruby stops the truck in front of Emma's apartment building and helps her bring her suitcase and the few other little things to her floor. Thankfully it's only the second so they don't have to do much climbing.

"Sound good. Thanks for picking me up." Emma gives her friend an appreciative smile and closes the door to her apartment. When it's shut she leans back against the wood taking a deep breath. Her phone buzzes in her back pocket and she knows it's probably a text from David.

 **Hey you make it into town okay? - David**

She smiles at her brother's concern.

 **I did indeed. Although I'm not sure my ears survived, Ruby does like to talk. - Emma**

David sends back an _lol_ and an _I'll see you soon_ leaving Emma to take in her surroundings. She hadn't had a chance to see the apartment in person due to the short notice but David had promised her that everything was in working order and the walls weren't falling apart. He was right. Emma's never lived in a place as big as this and she's not sure she has enough things to fill the space. The loft is designed much like her brothers down to the colour scheme. The only difference is that the bathroom is placed on the opposite side of the open layout making things feel a little off. She's used to her brother's apartment. He and Mary Margaret had moved in together at the ripe old age of nineteen so Emma was able to get a feel for the place before her big move.

Emma stands behind the kitchen counter her eyes trailing over the empty loft she now calls home. An overwhelmed huff of air leaves her chest and she's thankful that David had insisted on setting up her bed before she got here, so she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. The welcoming mattress taunts her but the lack of sheets and covers stops her from sprawling over the thing and skipping the party all together. Remembering it starts in an hour and a half Emma grabs some travel shampoo and conditioner from her suitcase and walks to the washroom. The warmth of the shower soothes her skin to the point she almost passes out. She takes that as a hint that it's time to get out.

/

Sighing in front of the mirror Emma tugs the straps of the third dress she's tried on. This particular black one fits tight against her body and dips into a generous V, revealing much more than she'd usually consider. It had been hiding at the bottom of her suitcase and the clothes strewn across the floor is evidence enough of how hard it was to find. Emma tells herself the suggestive feel of the dress is only because out of the three she'd found this one looked the best. It of course has nothing to do with the fact that she wants to show a certain someone she's not the teenage girl fumbling over her words anymore.

She should really let this ' _show him what he missed out on'_ thing go. It's been seven years for god sake.

A knock on the door drags Emma away from her bathroom mirror and to the door, she's not surprised to find Ruby on the other side.

"Holy hot mama, look at you." Ruby gives a nod of approval at Emma's choice in clothes. Ruby of course wears a dress that's much shorter than Emma would ever be comfortable wearing. Her trademark red lipstick she's been wearing since high school is smoothed over her lips and of course she looks like a tall, long legged goddess.

"I thought you'd approve." Emma mocks heading back to the bathroom to finish curling her hair. Ruby follows after checking out the apartment and the few boxes littered around the place. Emma had been sending over her things during this past month. She finds herself once again embarrassed at her lack of possessions. When she'd lived with her ex boyfriend back in New York she'd quickly come to the realization that he owned most everything in the apartment. Emma's cheeks flush with anger thinking of the bastard.

"Have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Charming yet?" Rudy asks using the nickname Emma and her gave David and Mary Margaret long ago when they'd first started dating. The two work so perfectly together it's almost creepy.

"Not yet. David texted but I told them I'd see them at the party." Emma finishes her last curl but right when she's about to put the curling iron down Ruby snatches it from her hand and grabs a lock at the back of Emma's head. She obviously missed a piece.

"How weird is it that you're living in the same building as your brother again?" Ruby asks moving on to another piece of hair. "Talk about a blast to the past."

"In my defense we live in separate homes. They just happen to be in the same building complex." Emma's not sure why she feels the need to defend herself but she just mulls it down to being tired.

"Still, it's weird." Rudy finally finishes and turns the curling iron off with a satisfied grin. "Damn look at you. If someone doesn't try to jump your bones tonight, I might." Ruby jokes and winks suggestively.

"Shut up." Emma rolls her eyes and checks her phone. The party started ten minutes ago but David and Mary Margaret won't mind. Emma's not exactly known for her punctuality. "I guess we should head up."

"Don't sound to excited." Emma's friend chuckles as they head out the door and up the stairs.

Thankfully Emma's arrival goes mostly unnoticed. Ruby heads toward a group of people while Emma finds a beer in her foster brothers fridge and downs it faster than planned. Her nerves are starting to get the best of her as she watches people she's known since she was child make conversation among themselves. Most everyone doesn't recognize her and tell her how much she's changed. The question of why she's decided to come back to Storybrooke makes her stomach twist. Not wanting to tell the truth she just tells them it was time for a change.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's very cheerful voice sounds from behind her as she grabs her second drink from the fridge. "There you are! Sorry I didn't find you right away. I had to talk to the babysitter for a moment!" She explains and Emma gives an understanding nod. "It's so good to see you!" Her sister in law pulls Emma in for a hug. Emma tenses at first then relaxes at Mary Margaret's comforting touch. "David should be here any minute he just had to finish a few things up at the station. He really wanted to be the one to pick you up at the airport, he feels terrible."

"It's fine, Ruby and I had a fun drive back." Emma exaggerates but David nor his wife need to know that. "Besides this is more than I deserve." Emma gestures to the people around her. "Thank you for setting this up." She smiles at her sister-in-law truly thankful that the woman is in her life.

"I knew you'd understand and I'm so glad you're back Emma. After everything that's happened it's good to see you on your feet. You deserve all this and more, and I promise I won't be offended if you opt out early." Mary Margaret gives Emma an encouraging smile before excusing herself to refill the chip bowl. The woman is a saint.

Emma had told very few people her reason for moving back to Storybrooke and those people include Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby. There are very few people Emma trusts but if she had to choose three people to trust with her life, she'd pick them

"Any sign of him yet?" Ruby sneaks to Emma's side scanning the room for a certain someone.

"I'm not looking, so no." Emma lies.

Throughout the whole evening, her eyes have been crawling over the room looking for him. She's beginning to wonder if he'll even show up at all. She hadn't dared ask Mary Margaret if he's to make an appearance tonight, considering the risk of sounding desperate.

"Well, I'm looking for you." Ruby winks and walks into the crowd while mingling with the residents of Storybrooke.

Emma finishes the second drink she'd been hoping to have lasted a bit longer than her first, but that clearly didn't happen. Her skin starts to tingle and as the drinks start to take their affect. Emma reaches into the fridge for another one, knowing she shouldn't but this time she'll _really_ milk it. Maybe.

"Well hello lass, I don't think I've seen you around here before." Emma's shoulders tense at the sound of his voice. It still has the same effect as when she was in high school. Heat pools deep in her stomach and her breath catches as she turns around to meet his stormy blue eyes. Her heart leaps. It's almost like they'd become more blue over her time away from this place.

Killian Fucking Jones is still as sexy as she remembered. If not more. His dark hair has grown longer than he'd ever let it in their youth and his jaw is filled with stubble that hadn't been able to grow since she last knew him.

Lets just say the seven years that have passed did generous things for this man.

Emma's eyes sweep over his body. His black shirt is buttoned much lower than necessary but the hint of hair peeking at the top sends another wave of heat through her body. His sleeves are rolled up and his hair is perfectly tousled at the top of his head, giving the impression that he hadn't really gotten dolled up for the occasion, but he still looks sexy as hell.

Emma's eyes meet his and she feels her cheeks flush. He noticed her staring.

"Killian Jones." He sticks out his hand ready to shake hers.

Emma's jaw drops with shock. Un-fucking believable, he doesn't recognize her. Either that or he's completely forgotten about his best friend's younger sister who spent most of her time worshiping his every move.

"And you are?"

His chuckle brings Emma back to reality and the alcohol in her system makes her a little more confident than she should feel. "Wouldn't you like to know." She winks and takes a sip of her drink. She shouldn't play games with him but the look on his face when he finds out who she really is is going to be priceless.

"Aye, I would." He gives her a wink and she sends him a flirtatious smile. The ones she uses to make her targets weak in the knees before she takes them down. It always catches them off guard and usually always works. "I could have swore I knew everyone in this town, and I definitely wouldn't miss a breathtaking lass like yourself." He raises an eyebrow like his words are a challenge.

"Maybe I'm just passing through." Emma steps closer and the distance between their bodies grows more intimate.

"I'd be happy to show you around." Killian steps closer and she can feel his breath on her cheek. They really shouldn't be this close, especially with all the people who could be watching them. The buzzed part of her brain rectifies the fact with the idea that everyone's probably too drunk to even notice.

She's knows it's ridiculously cheesy but Emma can't help herself. "There's only one place I'm interested in seeing." Her fingers catch the front of his belt and the desire in his eyes intensifies making Emma's heart begin to race. She really shouldn't be doing this but there's no time to retract because she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him toward her. Her lips are desperately moving against his and her mind is screaming at her to stop. Instead, when he catches his wits and begins kissing her back with more force than she'd previously done, she lets him. Her teeth catch on his bottom lip while her hands tangle themselves in his hair and his hands wrap around the small of her back. The sound he makes is absolutely delicious.

With as much determination as she can muster Emma pulls back from the kiss, heavy breaths escaping her with a smirk on her lips. "Well that was..." He mumbles with dumbstruck look.

"A one time thing." She finishes his sentence for him and walks away from Killian Jones. If her younger self could see her now they'd be high fiving.

Finding herself another corner of the loft Emma quickly makes sure no one noticed the events that had just played out. It hadn't seemed to gain any unwanted attention due to the fact that everyone is either too drunk to care or too interested in their own conversation to notice. Emma lets out a deep breath trying not to think about how delicious his lips tasted against hers.

"Emma!" A welcoming and familiar voice pulls Emma from her thoughts and back to reality. Did she really just kiss Killian Jones? She doesn't have any more time to think about it because her foster brothers arms are wrapped around her in a warm and comforting hug. "I'm so sorry I couldn't pick you up! Leroy was convinced the town was in a crises."

"Don't worry about it! I got here safe that's all that matters." Emma lets out a breath when David lets her go. The tight hug making it hard for her to breath.

"How's the apartment?" David had been the one to tell her the loft downstairs was vacant. It was perfect timing and the rent is reasonable, so how could Emma have turned it down.

"It's perfect!" Emma gives him an honest smiles.

"Good." David's eyes fly past Emma's shoulder as he waves someone over from behind her. "Killian, you remember Emma, my little sister."

Emma has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Killian! It's good to see you again." Emma's voice is much too cheerful, but she can't help but be satisfied with the look on his face. He barely manages to catch his jaw before it drops to the floor. She chuckles a little bit and that seems knock some sense into him.

"Swan, it's been too long." There's a dark look behind his eyes and Emma can't tell what it is exactly. All she knows is that she's satisfied with their reunion and it couldn't have gone better. "Look how much you've grown." He says through his teeth.

"Seven years does that to a person." Emma jokes wishing she still had her beer in her hands. She must have placed it somewhere during her and Killian's heated moment.

"Well look at this, the gang is almost back together again." Ruby and Mary Margaret join the conversation with smiles on their faces. When those two get together they are a force to be reckoned with, Emma would know considering their years of friendship. "We're only missing Regina and Robin. Where are they anyways?" Ruby asks not to anyone in particular but David is the one to answer the question.

"They couldn't make it tonight, Roland came down with the flu." He explains.

"Well, we all have to get together again sometime. It's been forever since we've all been in one place." Rudy reminds them and wraps her arm over Emma's shoulder.

Emma's eyes sweep over all her friends faces as she takes in what she's come back too. Her eyes stop on Killian's meeting his. He hasn't stopped looking at her since he found out who she was. Emma can't tell if it's anger in his eyes or something else entirely, but she can't help the smirk on her lips. The blue in his eyes begins to burn deeper.

"Oh I have an idea! We could have a movie night like we used too! I mean it was usually just us girls but I'm sure you boys could join in." Mary Margaret suggests with excitement and naturally everyone agrees. No one is ever able to turn down anything she suggests. Hence the whole reason this welcome home party happened. "Good, it's settled, Friday night everyone better be here to watch some Disney classics."

Emma smiles at her friends excitement as her mind wanders back to when the four of them, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Regina, and Emma and how they would crowd around the TV ready to fall in love with the classics all over again. She remembers one night in particular when they'd watched Peter Pan, that was the night Ruby got Emma to finally admit to her school girl crush on the older, yet sexy, bad boy Killian Jones.

Emma's cheeks flush at the thought and her eyes flicker to find Killians once again. She's disappointed to find that he's no longer looking at her but looking rather distracted.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I must take my leave. Early start tomorrow at the docks." Killian explains and quickly removes himself from the group.

"The docks?" Emma questions out loud.

"He manages the docks. Makes sure everything's in order and the boats don't float away." David explains immediately. She always knew Killian had a passion for ships but she always pictured him captaining one rather than maintaining a place where they do nothing but sit motionless in the water.

"I better turn in too. It's been a long day." Emma gives David and his wife thanks and tells them that she'll see them in the morning. She makes a joke of how she lives right downstairs and that seems to settle them a little. They're both worried about her and they haven't stopped worrying since everything happened in New York.

Emma gives them a reassuring smile. She says goodbye to everyone then heads to the door ready for bed. Emma's high heeled shoes click beneath the hard floor as she makes her way down the stairs and opens her apartment door. She is thankful that before she started getting ready she had the mind to make her bed.

She changes out of her fitted dress and lays her head on her pillow, a faint smell of dust trails up her nose making it crinkle at the smell of boxed up fabric. She'll have to do laundry tomorrow, but right now she's too exhausted to care.

Emma thinks about her moment with Killian Jones but decides that it's best thought about when sober. Her mind is still fuzzy and she's too exhausted to think about anything. Sleep comes easy but Emma's not sure waking up tomorrow will be the same.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review! They always keep me motivated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know it's been a very long wait for this second chapter and I'm so sorry for that guys! I had a lot going on this summer so I didn't have much time to write! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm still looking for a beta so just hang in there! Once again sorry about the wait!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Waking up is definitely one of the things that Emma hates most in the world, along with her ex boyfriend of course. It doesn't help that she also has a killer hangover that is definitely going to last the majority of the morning and most likely well into the afternoon.

Sitting up slowly Emma tries to force the room to stop spinning, but fails when she's forced to run to the bathroom. Groaning into the toilet she flushes away what was left in her stomach from the night before and decides water is the best course of action. She creeps into the kitchen with her hands on her stomach, afraid that if she makes any sudden movements she might be sent running to the bathroom once more.

Emma cringes when she reaches into the cupboard only to realize she hasn't unpacked any of the few kitchen items that she has. Her stomach sinks remembering her favorite mug she'd left behind in New York. It was a gift from her former partner, when she left she wanted to leave every bit of him behind. Emma's hands clench into fists at the thought of him. At least her feelings have turned into anger rather than the complete heartbreak she'd felt when she'd come home to clothes strewn across the floor and Neal in bed with a woman that certainly wasn't Emma.

Emma had started yelling and the woman scurried out of the apartment, oblivious to the fact that Neal wasn't exactly a single man. She had yelled and cried at all the excuses he gave her and when he let it slip that it wasn't the first time that was the last straw. Emma had stormed out of the apartment with tears streaming down her cheeks. He hadn't even tried chasing after her, he just let her leave.

Emma had spent the night at a motel and of course she had a sleepless night curled above the covers not bothered to pull them over herself. She cried more that night than she can ever remember in her past. He was the first person Emma had let herself fully trust that wasn't Mary Margaret or David, since she was a child. It broke her when he finally did what everyone else does, abandon her. Emma scoffs at herself believing she deserved it, she was foolish enough to believe him when he told her he loved her in the first place.

Massaging her aching temples Emma steps out of her apartment and slowly makes her way up to David and Mary Margaret's, careful not to make too much noise. She's happy to notice that the door was left unlocked, though the thought they'd left themselves so exposed through the night is unsettling but Emma reminds herself that this isn't New York. It's a small town where everybody knows everybody. If someone broke in, they'd probably know who it was immediately.

Chugging the glass of water she helped herself too, Emma almost jumps to the roof when David rushes around the corner armed with an umbrella, prepared to attack his intruder. A laugh bubbles up in Emma's throat at the ridiculous stance her brother finds himself in when he realizes it's only his sisters who's come to burgle some water.

"I don't have any cups." Emma manages through her fits of laughter as she winces through the pain in her head. David sends her a teasingly stern look fighting back his own laughter. "What kind of damage were you planning on doing with an umbrella." Emma laughs while filling her empty cup to the rim with tap water. This time she sips slowly.

"You're lucky you didn't find out. I could have hurt you." David warns reaching to put the umbrella down, then to the fridge for what looks like eggs and a assortment of Vegetables. "Omelette?" Emma nods eagerly. "All your cups packed away?" David questions cracking an egg into a pan.

"The few that I have at least, all the rest were his." She'd rather not say his name out loud this early in the morning.

"Well, we'll just have to get you unpacked soon then." David gives her an encouraging smile while staring to sprinkle some sort of spice over the frying pan.

"I could probably do it all today, I didn't really have much to bring with me." Emma reminds her brother. "I'll probably have to buy some stuff but with my currently unemployed status I might have to continue stealing from you." Emma hadn't found a job yet and she's going to need to fairly soon if she plans on keeping a roof over her head. Not that David would ever let her live on the streets, he didn't when they were just kids.

"Why don't you come work at the station." David suggests, as if it's a completely reasonable idea.

"You're joking, right?" Emma questions, unsure of how she feels about the idea. Sure working as a bail bondsperson in New York gave her some experience but that doesn't mean she's in any position to enforce the law.

"Yeah I'm serious Em. I know that you know how to handle yourself out there and besides, I've been looking to hire for a while now and who better than someone who already knows how to shoot a gun." David explains while placing Emma's omelette in front of her, making her stomach grumble.

David takes his own omelette out of the plan and finds his place in the chair beside her at the counter. He makes some valid points but to Emma the idea of getting hired by her brother seems like cheating somehow. "I don't know David." Emma shoves some food in her mouth unable to resist the delicious spices.

"Tell you what, come to the station with me today and get a feel for the place." He suggests. "You can decide after that, but I really think you'd like it there Em." David engurages before cutting his omelette up into little squares, like when they were kids.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Emma agrees ignoring the proud look on her brothers face.

Over the course of their breakfast Mary Margaret stumbles around the corner with her arms shielding her eyes. "Why is everything so bright." She mumbles while making her way to the kettle. She asks the others if they'd like some tea but Emma shakes her head, always having been more of a hot chocolate person.

"I'm off to shower. Meet me at the station around ten o'clock. You remember where it is?" Emma nods at David's question and he's gone before more can be said on the matter. Probably on purpose so Emma doesn't have time to back out.

"The station?" Mary Margaret questions while catching the tea pot before it has a chance to make that terrible screeching noise.

"Yea, David suggested I start working there." Emma explains finishing the remains of her food.

"Oh that's a great idea! You'd love it there." Leave it to Emma's sister in law to be optimistic and cheerful while very clearly hungover.

"Isn't it kind of cheating though?" Mary Margaret gives her a face not understanding Emma's position. "Getting hired by my brother? Obviously he'd hire me even if I didn't qualify for the job." Emma explains while picking up her plate and bringing it to the sink.

"That's the thing, you are qualified Emma. It's not cheating if you work for it, and knowing you you'll do a wonderful job of keeping this town safe." Mary Margaret gives an encouraging smile that mimics the one she'd just gotten from David.

"Also I have something to tell you." Emma blurts before her confidence leaves her.

Mary Margaret's attention immediately focuses on Emma and not on her tea, which she was very eager to have. Emma doesn't often open up and when she does Mary Margaret never skips a beat. She hasn't since high school.

"I kissed Killian last night." Emma feels her cheeks go pink remembering the way his lips moved so smoothly against hers.

"You what!?" Mary Margaret exclaims much louder than both of them would have appreciated, they both wince, heads still pounding.

"It just kind of happened. He didn't recognize me at the party and he started hitting on me and then I thought I'd just have some fun." Emma quickly explains still unsure of how to feel about the whole thing.

"That's why he was acting so weird last night!" Mary Margaret puts all the pieces together in her mind then suddenly begins to giggle.

"Mary Margaret this is serious!" Emma attempts with fits of laughter seem burst from her chest. "What am I going to do!?" Emma questions when both of them begin to calm down.

"I'm not sure Emma, do you have feelings for him?" Of course Mary Margaret would get all serious on her.

"What? No, of course not." Emma brushes the idea off hoping that her response wasn't too quick. "Besides, it's only been a month since…" Emma trails off once again not wanting to say his name. "Well I should go get ready. Oh yea is there any chance you could drive me to my car today? It's parked in one of the lots not far away." Emma quickly changes the subject remembering that she doesn't exactly have a way to get to the station to meet David.

Emma had parked her car here before she moved to New York, for some odd reason she thought the thing was childish and got something different after her move. Now Emma can't wait to have the thing back, she's never loved a vehicle more than that damn yellow bug.

"Of course, be ready in half an hour." Mary Margaret waves Emma away and she quickly rushes out of the apartment thankful that their conversation didn't end up in the direction it was going in.

When Emma gets down to her apartment she heads directly to the shower. She hadn't had any particular plans for the day so her trip to the station shouldn't throw her off as much as it does. It could be because this isn't exactly where Emma pictured herself seven years ago, but here she is.

There's nothing terrible about living in Storybrooke, it's a very practical place to live. The job at the sheriff's station isn't bad either. Too be honest, ever since Emma was a little girl she'd always had always wanted to do something in law enforcement. Unfortunately somewhere along the line that dream faded away and she had ended up being a Bail Bondsperson. It wasn't exactly the most ideal job with having to travel so much when her targets jumped bail. Neal had never let Emma forget about that, especially toward the end of their relationship.

Emma silently scolds herself for being so oblivious to all the signs he'd been giving her. Maybe if she had more attention to him and not been so involved with her work he wouldn't have cheated on her. Maybe she deserved what he did to them. Too her.

Brushing the unwelcome thought from her mind Emma adjusts the temperature of the shower to the way she likes it. Whatever was left of her hangover washes away with the steaming water that will definitely leave her skin red.

After brushing and blow-drying her hair, her natural curls fall over her red leather jacket. She pulls her black boots over her dark blue jeans completely the rather casual look. It's comfortable and she never goes anywhere without her leather jacket, so in a way, it's perfect.

After picking up her car and being surprised that it still runs Emma decides to stop a Granny's for some hot coco before heading to the station. Remembering the route to the small diner Emma pulls into the very same parking spot that David always did when they were younger. Memories of the gang hanging around this place begin to flood Emma's mind causing waves of emotion to come crashing down on her.

How did she end up here? How did she end up where she started when she left full of so much hope? How did this happen?

Shaking her head Emma walks to the diners entrance admiring how much the place has stayed the same. Hell, even when she picks up the menu it still has the same options from when she was a kid.

"Well there's a face I haven't seen in awhile."

"Hey Granny." Emma smiles at the familiar woman's face. "Good to see you're still Kicking."

"Someone's gotta run this place." The older woman laughs. "What can I get for you?"

Emma asks for hot cocoa with cinnamon and Granny leaves to place the order. After a few short minutes Emma receives her beverage and says her goodbyes, as she turns toward the door she runs into something causing her drink to go tumbling to the ground. Thankfully, for once it managed to miss the front of her shirt.

When Emma looks up to glare at the person who'd just caused her to spill her drink she immediately wishes she hadn't.

"My bad, sorry lov- oh Emma." Killian says in a tone that borderlines on disappointed or something similar to it.

"Oh, you remember this time." Is the first thing Emma says and she immediately regrets it because her tone seems to have sparked some attitude from the man she'd kissed last night.

"Aye." He glares, then walks to the counter ordering another of Emma's drink and one for him. He grabs a bundle of paper napkins and gives one to her to clean off the little bit that was splattered onto her hand.

"Thanks." Emma murmurs.

"Mhm." Is all he says.

"What's the matter Jones, cat got your tongue?" Emma remarks, irradiated by his behaviour.

He takes a deep breath, "I need to apologize for last night love, I should have known it was you."

"Yeah, you should have," Emma doesn't understand why she's so angry at him, but she is. "And I'm not your love." She glares and exits the diner leaving her drink behind, when she gets into her car and begins to drive away she notices him in her rear view mirror. He'd chased after her.

 **/**

Once Emma got the image of Killian standing at the front steps of Granny's out of her head, the first hour at the station had been simple. David showed her around refreshing her memory of the place and showing her how the files were organized and how the computer system worked. He was treating the whole situation like she was going to take the job and let's face it, she will. It's not like she has many options, and between working at the local supermarket or here, here seems like the better option.

David had excused himself for moment to take a phone call leaving Emma time to explore on her own but she doesn't get far when she hears David talking very sternly on the phone through the thick glass window separating his office from where Emma stands.

Emma watches her brother press the end button on his phone and quickly rush to put his jacket on and exit his office. "Graham needs help with a call, can you man the place while I'm gone?"

"Sure." Emma shrugs, not thinking it through before she agrees.

"Great, answer the phone if it rings and try not to burn the place down." David gives her a quick hug and rushes out the station leaving Emma alone in the quaint little building. She settles behind one of the empty desks which will probably become her own and puts her feel on it's top. How bad could this be? It's not like anything ever goes wrong in the small town of Storybrooke. Naturally phone rings trailing her thoughts as if the world is mocking her. Emma freezes for a second not sure what to do but then catches her wits. David said if the phone rang answer it, so that's what she's going to do.

"Sheriff's station, Emma speaking." She chimes in a voice so cheerful it sounds foreign.

"Hey Em, it's David."

"That was fast, I promise the place is still standing… for now." Emma jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny." He mocks. "Killian just called about something at the docks, you mind checking it out? Graham and I are pretty busy here."

"Uh, you do know I don't technically work for you yet." Emma half jokes. Of course she'd be the only one left to go and deal with whatever mess Killian had gotten himself into. Not to mention between the kiss last night and Emma's little outburst this morning, the level of awkward will be at an all time high.

"Well then, you're officially hired. Please Em, I'd owe you big time." David begs and with that Emma can only say yes. After he thanks her for about the hundredth time Emma hangs up the phone and starts her yellow bug toward the Docks.

Parking her car Emma gets out and takes a moment to look out to the beautiful landscape before her. It's just like she remembered, and with the smell of the seawater filling Emma's senses she remembers the last time she was here.

" _Killian we should get back, my brothers going to kill us!" Emma's drunken twenty year old self had run down the wooden planks beneath her feet toward the farthest edge of the dock. The parked boats now behind them, leaving the two with a breathtaking image of the moon reflecting on the water's surface. "It is my birthday you know and that means you have to do what I say." Emma had said matter of factly as she stopped to stand beside her dark haired friend with breathtakingly blue eyes._

" _Well Swan, it certainly is your birthday but unfortunately you'll never have the pleasure of telling me what to do," Emma remembers his face becoming more serious than she'd ever seen before. "No one will." His suddenly stern mood changes before Emma could have asked what he meant. He continues on with his usual charm. "I believe presents are in order." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny black box holding it out for her to take._

 _Emma gave an exaggerated gasp and presses her palm to her chest, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Killian Jones!" She swoons while dramatically falling into his arms like she's in the midst of fainting._

" _Always so dramatic Swan." Killian rolls his eyes as Emma brings herself to face him fully. She remembers him looking nervous, and she'd never seen Killian Jones look nervous before. Especially around Emma, that was usually her job, but the alcohol in her system gives her the confidence she needs._

 _With a generous amount of curiosity Emma reaches for the box and takes a deep breath before opening it. A small and elegant swan is placed in the center with a fine chain attached to it. She gasps at the beautiful necklace and pulls it from it's container to be fully inspected._

" _Killian, it's…" Emma trails off unsure what to say. She'd never received a present so wonderful before and she never expected she would get one from Killian. She holds it up between the two of them and they both lock eyes on the bird spinning in circles from it's chain. "How come you're being so nice to me?" Emma's voice is smaller than she would have liked it to be, but the question needed to be asked._

" _You're leaving soon and even though we never really got along I wanted to give you something. Come on Swan, don't ruin the moment." Killian grabs the necklace and spins Emma around to clasp the chain around her neck. Before Emma could say thank you she feels his arms wrap around her from behind and his head press against the top of her head. She feels him take a shaky breath and Emma closes her eyes, never wanting to forget this moment._

 _Killian and Emma's relationship hadn't always been the best but on occasion when they were alone things seemed right. Sometimes they would share a comfortable silence and sometimes they would have conversations meant only for each other's ears. But once someone else would enter the room he would go back to his defencive self._

 _Emma opens her eyes and turns around to face him. His head presses against hers. "I'm going to miss you, Emma." She's shocked to hear him use her first name._

" _Me too Killian." Emma feels a tear roll down her cheek, they both move toward each other but before their lips can meet they're interrupted by a very drunk Robin, and they both jump apart._

" _You guys! David's gonna do a flip!" Robin cheers and charges back toward where their friends are gathered at the shore._

" _Shall we save Dave from himself then?" It's not really a question because Killian is following Robin, leaving Emma alone as she holds onto the charm that shapes a swan dangling from her neck_.

That was the first time Killian acted like she truly existed and it was also the night before Emma left for New York. He hadn't even come to say goodbye to her at the airport, everyone had been there except for Killian.

Now an older Emma stands at the very same docks with her mind lingering on the necklace packed away in one of her boxes. She wore it everyday in New York up until Neal had asked her about it. She hadn't wanted to make him jealous and spark up a fight so she brushed the question off and never wore it again. She should have known their relationship was doomed from the start.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind Emma walks along the wooden planks and toward the small cabin attached to the docks located among the various boats. As she gets closer she can see how much the place has aged since she was last here.

The blue paint that once sparkled against the sunlight peels down the walls revealing weather worn wood. One of the windows is boarded up with a large plank, the glass broken and long gone by now.

When Emma knocks on the door the hinges creek and it's pushed open with a soft nudge. "Hello?" Emma questions out loud.

She peeks into the small room filled with some furniture. An old desk is tucked away in the corner with a laptop placed on top. There is a coffee cup beside it and steam rises from whatever hot liquid is inside, best bet being coffee.

"Well if you wanted to see me you didn't have to come all the way down here, you could have called, or text." Killian's voice comes from behind causing Emma to jump.

"Jesus!" She glares pressing her hand to her chest feeling the rapid pace of her heart.

"Killian will do just fine thanks." He smirks and Emma continues to glare.

"I'm here about a complaint." Emma explains while trying to ignore how absolutely gorgeous he looks in his plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up just before his elbows. Also trying to keep her cheeks from going pink at the thought of how she'd kissed him last night, and how amazing it was.

"Oh?" Is all he says.

"David hired me at the station." Emma keeps the explanation short hoping to get their conversation on track so she can leave as soon as possible. "So what's the complaint?"

"Leroy has once again had a few too many drinks and has decided he would love to captain one of the ships. Usually I'd just deal with him on my own but after what happened last time David suggested I let the proper authorities deal with the issue." Killian explains seeming to be much more talkative than this morning.

"What happened last time?" Emma asks while Killian gestures for her to follow him.

"Let's just say that one of us left with a swollen eye and the other with a sore hand." Killian explains as he leads Emma to a large yacht. He begins to climb aboard and Emma follows trying to ignore how calm he is around her. Shouldn't he be acting awkward around her or even angry at her for what she did last night and how she treated him this morning?

They walk through the sliding glass doors and Emma's eyes land on Leroy's sleeping body. He's huddled on one of the sofas mumbling something about snow white and the seven dwarfs.

"So, not much has changed while I was gone then?" Emma sighs as the sight of the drunken man.

Leroy had been causing trouble in the town since Emma was a preteen.

"Aye." Is all Killian says as the two work to lift the man into a sitting position.

Emma attempts to ask Leroy a few questions but with no answers she has no choice but the take him to the station until he sobers up. Both Killian and Emma walk him to Emma's car with little conversation between the two. Once Leroy is settled Emma turns to thank Killian but he beats her to the punch.

"Thanks for this." Killian scratches behind his ear and avoids looking directly at her. It's his tell for when he feels awkward or nervous.

"No," Emma scrunches her faces and presses her hand to her head. "I'm sorry."

"You are?" Killian raises an eyebrow, "And why's that love?"

"Because I could have told you who I was, and I could have been a lot nicer to you at Granny's this morning." Emma confesses.

"Aye, but I could have been a little more observant and recognize you. You've changed so much." He's looking at her with such an intensity she feels self conscious, wishing she'd at least put some eye-shadow or something on this morning. "But let's face it Swan, you just wanted an excuse to kiss me." He jokes with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Shut up." Emma shoves him on the shoulder trying to hide the smile on her own lips. "It's good to see you again Killian."

"You too Emma."

After a pause Emma gets into her car and drives toward the station with a feeling in her stomach she's not sure she's felt in a very long time.

* * *

 **Reviews always help kick start the creative process *wink wink***


End file.
